Framed
by cood9
Summary: When sly manages to blackmail Carmelita Fox into going on a date with him, everythings good til they get interupted by a couple of goons, and are thought to be the 'Cooperas' a couple who had stolen from a mafia boss. how will they get out of this one?


~~Framed

It was a regular evening in the beautiful city of New York; it was lit up by the moon and stars shining brightly down on couples watching from below. From the Empire State Building you could look across all of New York and see everything with the most breath taking view, you could even view the chase that was being had between a voluptuous vixen and a ring-tailed raccoon. The fox was screaming curses at the smirking raccoon as they jumped from building to building on such a lit night. It was a beautiful dance the two were known for doing, and you would always see if you looked hard enough into the night sky…

"Come on Carm, if I didn't know any better I would think you were getting soft on me…" The Raccoon exclaimed to the woman teasingly as he turned to taunt her

"Humph! Stupid Ringtail, I've got you now!" Carmelita's voice abrupt as she started to tug out her handcuffs

"As naïve, as always inspector…." Cooper smirked at her and turned her around with his cane, stealing the handcuffs and pistol from her "But tonight I've got you beat and I only want one thing…"

"What could you possibly want from me? Just give me back those pictures of me you took!" She cursed struggling against his cane, but the handsome raccoon had a firm grip on her and wasn't going to lessen it any time soon

"One date, just go on one date with me tonight and I'll be pleased to return your…Alluring…Photographs…." Sly bargained with a hint of mischief in his voice as he whispered in her ears

"One date and you'll give me back those black mail pictures you took of me?" She said cautiously, she was debating whether or not to trust him

"Yes one date, I even have a dress for you." Sly loosened his grip slightly on the cane as he dug in the backpack he had attached to his back for this particular night, and pulled out a glistening midnight dress.

"You had this all planned out didn't you ringtail….Well, FINE! One date and then I get those pictures back!" She growled as he released her from his hold her scrambling away from him

"Meet me on the roofs in ten minutes."Ringtail shined her, his signature smirk and leapt off the roofs with a formal wear of his own and left her on the roofs confused and surprised.

With a sigh Carmelita strut inside of her apartment which they happened to be close to at their last encounter, Carmelita stood staring at the dress he had gotten her. It was a deep midnight color that dropped down to mid thigh, on the side a cut in the dress raised up to her hips and it was strapless. A truly elegant dress it was, and she let out a soft growl.

"If only he didn't have those pictures of me I wouldn't have to do this…" Inspector Fox was referring to the blackmail photos of herself sleeping with a picture of sly he had somehow managed to take when she was sleeping. It wasn't real of course, but that's not what her chief would think.

Everyone at Interpol believed that the thief had relations of their own asides from their usual game of cat and mouse. Just about all of them believed that Sly and herself had been playing a game of cops and robbers of their own in between the bed sheets which she very much defied. Before she worked on the Cooper case she was bashed at for being a cold hearted bitch but she was still praised as an officer of Interpol, soon after though rumors began circling about her. She could deal with the bashings and verbal abuse, because they still respected her but now they thought she was as low down as he was and annoyed her to no end that anyone would think she would want to be held in the arms of that thief.

Carmelita slipped on her beautiful dress which fit her shape rather nicely, not to loose that it was apparent and it was tight enough to hug her curves making her appear all the more beautiful and curvaceous. The lovely inspector put her hair up swiftly, letting a few curls fall in front of her face before she departed back for the roof tops. She knew sly would be waiting for her.

As she expected, Sly stood wearing a deep navy tuxedo and a small red rose in the pouch, whether he stole it or not she knew not but she did know he looked extremely handsome in that tux.

"He looks handsomer than usual…Wait what?..." She shook her head as she landed on the same rooftop as him, he wore his usual mask but without his blue thieving cap.

"Are you ready mi amor?" He walked up to her with a dazzling smile and held his hand out for her to grab

"Whatever. I'm not your love ringtail." She growled taking his hand hostilely as he guided her down the building with a single swift leap.

"I was thinking we could Klaww?" He walked down the pavement sidewalk, couples passing by them as he guided Carmelita along the way

"If that's what you want Cooper. I just want my pictures back." She muttered as they began walking up to a large building.

Klaww was a well renowned restraint, known for its seafood including crabs, fish, and other shellfish it was given much popularity from the press and was great when it came to serving food. The waiters and waitress were grade A and were sweet to you, the food expensive but divine, the only problem was getting in without a reservation. Being as popular as Klaww was, it was just as hard to get in with without a month or so reservation. Lucky for sly, tonight was definitely going to be a game changer.

"Hello? May I help you?" A Blue-jay wearing a waiter's tux and square rimmed glasses questioned the couple

"Um yes, I was wondering if my wife-" Carmelita squeezed the arm she was holding tightly causing Sly to wince slightly but continue "And I could dine in tonight."

The robin stared blankly "Do you have a reservation?" The jay asked curtly inspecting the fancy couple

"No, but I was hoping that you could get a table for us anyways, we haven't been able to dine out for a while due to the kids-" Carmelita bit her lip at the mention of kids and closed her eyes in frustration "You understand right?" Sly was a natural liar, but it wasn't enough for the jay

"See sir, some people have reserved tables a month or so prior to when they want to come here…." The jay began moving a tuft of hair out of his face "I do have seats open, but they are for the people who have actually taken the time to decide when they were going to come out." He smiled in an act of trying to seem polite to them, but only came across as even ruder

"So you do have tables open?" Sly managed as he kept his composure, getting all flared up wouldn't help Carm or himself get a table here and he sighed inwardly knowing that.

"No, but your more than welcome to wait at the bar and if any open up I'll be more than happy to alert you." He ushered them to a bar side and went back to his post at the front of the restraint acting as a guard dog

"You know Sly; we could always just go somewhere else…" Carmelita began as she glanced at her 'date' still holding his arm unaware of how close she kept them to one another

"But Carm, I wanted to take you here…" Sly began slowly as he looked up at her and she almost felt bad enough to apologize

"He actually really wanted to go out with you here…" She thought to herself hesitantly as soft warmth radiated in her chest scaring her considerably at the thought of feeling sorry for Cooper

"I'm sorry…Maybe we can come back-"That's when a miracle happened for Sly, a dazzling young waitress had begun walking around exclaiming something to the bar side

"Are the Cooperas reservation of two here?" A calico cat went over to the dazzling bar filled with men and women sitting together, all ignoring her except the lovely couple of Sly and Carmelita

"We are the Cooperas." Sly's hand darted up as he pulled a startled Carm up to her heals

"Cooper are you insane? We aren't the Cooperas!" Carmelita stood up and whispered in his ear

"Our names sound similar enough…" Sly bargained smirking then quickly added "This is the only chance I'll ever get to eat out with you Carm…Please…This once will you just trust me?" He turned back to gaze at her, as his eyes met hers she blushed, a slight pink tingeing her fur and nodded following the Calico waitress to a lone island table seated more central then the others.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Cooperas." The kind Cat seated them and went away with a bow to serve other tables, her tail twitching behind her as she moved from their table to another.

It was a circular wooden table with a white satin table cloth graced upon its top, a lit candle stood next to a small vase containing a single rose. Two wine glasses stood next to a napkin on each side of the glass, and silverware was hidden in the contents of it. Sly pulled out a chair for the Inspector and tucked her into the table politely as he seated himself across from her with a sweet look in his brown eyes.

"This is lovely Sly." She smiled truthfully as she opened the menu, delicacies from around the world were written into the menu, each considerably priced. She looked up at Sly with a look of concern

"These are…Erm…Expensive…" she started when he hushed her

"This once I'll actually pay for it, for you." He smiled as a male wolf came to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Erin and I will be your waiter for tonight. What may I start you off with?" His voice was deep yet not as gruff as you would assume from his rough appearance.

"Could we start off with stuffed mushrooms?" Carmelita smiled as she began getting a bit more pleased with her dates company, sly looking slightly confused grinned

"What my lady said." Was Sly coopers reaction as a cocky smirk hit his face

A soft giggle escaped Carmelita as she tried to conceal it from Sly.

"Hey Carm…Lets toast?" He asked quietly as Erin went to get their order

"Isn't it bad luck to toast with empty glasses?" She smirked but picked up her glass nonetheless

"That's only at weddings…" He lifted his cup "To..A new beginning?..." He said almost fearfully as he went to clink his with the vixen sitting across from him

"Yes…" She lifted her glass slightly hesitantly and a clinking noise resounded from the empty cups

"A new beginning?..." she thought curiously "What does he mean by that?..." Carmelita thought thinking deeply

"Thank you Carm." The night continued slowly, ten minutes had passed and the couple was eating a little bit out of there entrees as they discussed different topics. Carmelita was having more fun with Sly then she had had in a long while, and by the look on his face Sly was enjoying her company as well. They smiled and Sly softly chuckled as she started to explain one of his heists from her point of view, leaving out how much she had admired the way he could leap so gracefully and how well his body looked on those athletic jumps he did so often by moonlight.

"You know Carm I've been wanting to say something to you for a while now, you see I-" He was interrupted while Carmelita's look turned into a glare as she watched two male figures approach them. A bull dog and a scrawny white and tan cat, each wearing a shining leather jacket and tight dark pants continued walking towards them at a faster speed now.

"Ringtail, we have two people approaching, a scrawny cat and a buff dog…" She mumbled under her breath so only Sly could hear her. He looked at her with an even gaze and mouthed, stay calm.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Cooperas...I think you know why we're here." The cat spat as he leaned over the table to look down upon the two with a disgusted look on his irregular figure

"No?...We don't know what you're talking about…" Carmelita's voice had a hint of worry in it as she responded to them "Please go away while my..Husband-"she spat out the word husband sourly "And I eat dinner…" She felt her voice rising

"Stand up, please don't make us make a scene in this fine facility." The black tawny bull dog growled as he grabbed Carmelita's arm and gingerly lifted her up

"Get your paws off of me, So' Puta!" She growled as she stood with his pull, Sly feeling alarmed stood

"Fine, we'll go…" He stood and pushed the bulldog off of Carmelita and scooped her lithe body into his arms holding her to him protectively she held in her breath for a moment in embarrassment at their closeness and shoved away from him accordingly.

"They mustve found out we were faking being the Cooperas…" They thought to themselves

"Come on Ringtail…" She whispered leading him out the door into the alleyway, holding a small plate of raviolis which had been tasty yet very expensive

"What do you want?" Sly spat when both he and Carmelita stood in the alleyway face parallel to the dog and cat.

"You should've known stealing from John Mojetos was a big mistake Mr. Cooperas…Now.." The cat lifted a gloved paw and made a gesturing movement to Sly "Hand over the flashdrive…" He mrowed harshly and tried to intimidate the policewoman and robber

"Stolen flashdrive?..." Carmelita's voice faltered as she looked up questioningly at Sly

"I don't know what your talking about, we haven't stolen any flashdrive…" Sly spat back taking a step back

"Your lying…"

"Look let us explain, we aren't really the Cooperas….My husband and I wanted to go out and the restraint was full so when the waitress asked for the Cooperas…We accepted….We're really the…Fosters…" Carmelita lied smoothly as she took a step forward defensively reaching for her shock pistol to realize it wasn't there

"We understand, your not lying…" The cat began and Carmelita began to grin in relief when te cat continued "We know your not lying about pretending to be the fosters, the last name you used for you last name was Foster…"

"DAMN IT OUT OF ALL THE LAST NAMES TO USE CARMELITA YOU USE FOSTER AND THAT'S THE LAST NAME THAT THE STUPID COOPERAS USED LAST?JUST DAMMIT!" She thought mentally cursing every god and goddess of luck as she looked up at sly in fear

"We…We don't have your flash drive…" Sly growled as the cat and dog began reaching in their holsters for two pistols which were raising up at a considerable speed and aiming with a kill shot to Sly and Carm's head

"We don't know where your-"Carm began when the cat brought his gun down on the plate and caused her to drop her plate which broke and shattered, leaving the expensive raviolis on the ground and Carmelita flaming

"Now I'm gonna have to pick up those from the ground to eat!" she exclaimed pissed off but shut up when she noticed sly tug on her arm and pull her back into his arms before she could lose her temper and get them both killed

"Fine Carm, why don't we take them to the flash drive…"Sly's voice had an uncharacteristic crack of fear in it, he was scared just like she was…

"I'm not supposed to be scared…I'm a police woman…and inspector Fox…I'm here with the smartest, handsomest criminal in the world right now…im going to fine…right?..." she thought to herself as she leaned into Sly's arm as the Bulldog began trotting towards them his eyes blood shot and his muscles bulging as he raised his gun to shoot….

Hey everyone! Im gonna try writing something other than a one-shot this time! I got this idea from a movie I watched called 'Date night' and I thought it might work for Sly and Carm's relationship…So yeah…More reviews make updates come faster….:D Please R&R

~~Love Cood9


End file.
